Lords of Waterdeep
and a Masked Lord in official garments.]] The Lords of Waterdeep have ruled the city for most of the last three centuries. During that period there have been between fifty and eighty Lords of Waterdeep, of whom four reigned as Open Lord: Ahghairon the Mage, Baeron Silmaeril, Lhestyn the Masked Lady and Piergeiron the Paladinson. The Lords of Waterdeep have been drawn from all walks of life, from noble to dungsweeper, and from merchant to cleric. Although most of the Lords of Waterdeep have been human, they have included elves, half-elves, and halflings among their number. Of all the Lords selected by Ahghairon or his successors, only one, Kerrigan the Arcanist, has abused his position. Kerrigan, through various subterfuges and hired agents, killed three of his fellow Lords before Ahgharion discovered his treason. The resultant spell battle crossed the city before ending in Temple (now Southern) Ward with the death of the traitorous Kerrigan. The penalty for impersonating a Lord is immediate execution. On those occasions when a Lord appears to be about in the city in full regalia, officers of the guard or watch alert Piergeiron at once, for an Open Lord can demand that any Lord unmask hismelf or herself at his command. Failure to do so is also punishable by death. It is not uncommon for those seeking to improve their standing, socially or economically, to claim to be a Lord. This is a dangerous practice, however, for if the perpetrator is caught in the lie, such claims are also punishable by death. The Open Lord of Waterdeep, currently Piergeiron the Paladinson, holds the titles of Warden of Waterdeep (commander of the guard, the acting army of Waterdeep), Overmaster of the Guilds, and Commander of the Watch (the Watch is the acting force policing the streets of Waterdeep). His face is the only which is exposed and known to the public, and he serves as the city's chief diplomat. Although no other Lord is ever formally named, some individuals become the subject of widespread rumor or general consensus, which they in turn at times try to quell by starting rumours stating the opposite. Note: Many of the Lords of Waterdeep are detailed below. The rest are left for the DM to develop as befits his or her campaign. Piergeiron the Paladinson: Open Lord of Waterdeep (Lawful Good male Tethyrian human paladin 17) [Tyr]. Danilo Thann: Masked Lord, cousin of Khelben Arunsun. Kyriana Agrivar: (True Neutral female half-drow wizard 11/Moonstar agent 3) is a recent addition to the Lords of Waterdeep. Brian the Swordmaster: (Neutral Good male Illuskan human fighter 4/expert 16) is a aging master smith of of Waterdeep, and a Masked Lord. Brianne Byndraeth: (Chaotic Good female Chondothan human sorcerer 12) Masked Lord. Caladorn Cassalanter: (Neutral Good Tethyrian human fighter 13) Masked Lord. Durnan "the Wanderer": (Neutral Good male Illuskan fighter 18) os a gruff, burly, russet-haired man, close-mouthed and prudent. He hates unfairness and injustice, but is tolerant of the differing interests of others - at least untill they unsheathe a weapon in his inn, the Yawning Portal, whereupon he draws his longsword on the spot. Masked Lord. Nindil Jalbuck: (Lawful Neutral male lightfoot halfing rogue 6/expert 4) Turning from his dealings as a spy and broker of underworld information, Nindil became a grocer who carved a good reputation for himself in the city, by providing food out of his own pocked to the many Waterdhavians who were left homeless by the ravaging of Myrkul's minions. Six months ago Nindil was killed and subsumed by Hlaavin the greater doppleganger who leads a cult called the Unseen. Masked Lord. Betrayed by Mather Ukkhemn of the Knights of the Shield in a fit of poque for a substantial monetary gain. For now Hlaavin is content to masquerade as the deceased Halfling Lord. Mirt the Moneylender: Also known as Mirt the Merciless and the Old Wolf, Mirt (Chaotic Good male Tethyrian human fighter 8/rogue 5 rose to wealth first as an adventurer in Undermountain and later as a successful trader, gaining enough influence to become a Masked Lord of the city. Larissa Neathal: Larissa (Neutral Good Chondathan expert 10) is a courtesan, playing and giggling enticing foreign envoys and diplomats with her charming company, and in the process gathering all the information she can for the other Lords, friend and confidante of Durnan. Nymara "Kitten" Scheiron: (Neutral Good female Tethyrian human rogue) "Kitten" was recruited to become a Masked Lord by Durnan and Mirt over twentyfive years ago, for her understanding of the common folk, and her practicality influences many actions planned by the Lords. Sammereza "Sammer" Sulphontis: (True Neutral male Calishite human expert 15) is a skilled merchant and trader and Masked Lord. Texter: (Lawful Good male Chondathan human paladin 20) [Tyr]). Is a fearless, yet never stupid paladin who has on many an occasion saved the city from being suprised by enemy forces, he spends little time in the City of Splendors, preferring to roam the countryside in search of evil. Masked Lord. Deliah the White: (female) p.32 "The Siege" The Lords only appear in public when deliberating on high crimes or when asked to by the lower court but even then only four generally appear and one is always Piergeiron. All save him wear black formless masks and robes and speak through Piergeiron to keep their identities secret. Notable Former Lords Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun: Masked Lord of Waterdeep (Lawful Neutral male human Chosen of Mystra] wizard 24/archmage 3). Note Khelben revealed himself as a Masked Lord in 1367 DR, Year of the Shield and resigned, presenting the Masked Lord Danilo Thann as his successor (note, Danillo Thann had become a Lord of Waterdeep as early as 1364). In truth, Khelben remained a Lord, although his resignation was genuine, if brief), died 1374 DR. References L. Boyd, Eric. City of Splendors: Waterdeep, Wizards of the Coast (2005) Category:OrganizationsCategory:Waterdeep